Project: Omega
by Z98
Summary: An object really did cause the Second Impact, but not a meteorite. Now the pilots have another thing to deal with.
1. There Always are Secrets

Imagine a world without Evangelions but the EVA cast still exists. Want to know what insane plan Gendo Ikari is cooking up this time? What about Shinji? Is he still wimpy? And Asuka? Is she still a total bitch? This will answer all those questions. And seriously do not give me crap about people being out of character or like that, this is a fanfic. They're supposed to be out of character. Oh, and sorry about the formatting problem before. Forgot to change it.  
  
I don't own EVA.  
  
Project: Omega  
  
Episode 1: There Always are Secrets  
  
"Shinji! Wake up!"  
  
Shinji's eyes snapped up and found himself staring at Asuka's face.  
  
"Huh? Asuka? What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Waking you up," she snapped, "Come on. We'll be late for school of you don't hurry up!"  
  
"Let me sleep for a few more minutes," Shinji said and rolled over, pulling his sheets up.  
  
Asuka's face turned red with anger.  
  
"Get up you idiot!"  
  
She tore the sheets off and this time her face was red from embarrassment. That didn't last for long.  
  
"You pervert! I didn't mean that!"  
  
She pounded him on his head and Shinji fell out of bed.  
  
"It's the morning!" he complained, "I can't help it!"  
  
  
  
Yui was washing the dishes when she heard the commotion inside Shinji's room.  
  
"Oh dear," she said, "It seems Asuka's having trouble getting Shinji up. You had better get ready too Gendo. You have a meeting today."  
  
"Yes Yui."  
  
"If you're late I'm the ones getting the complaints from Professor Fuyutsuki if you're late."  
  
"Well that's probably because he's your greatest fan."  
  
"Oh you."  
  
Asuka had dragged Shinji out of bed and he had pushed her out of his room to change. He grabbed his bookbag and lunch and was putting on his shoe.  
  
"Hurry up Shinji!"  
  
"I am! Jeez, sometimes you can be a real ass."  
  
"What did you say!"  
  
There was a red hand mark on Shinji's face when he finishes putting on his shoe.  
  
"We're leaving!" Asuka yells to Yui.  
  
"Goodbye kids!" Yui answers, "Honey, put down that newspaper. Why can't you be more like Rei? She's so much more responsible. I mean, she's already on her way to school."  
  
"Yes Yui."  
  
  
  
The two teens were running down the street to their school.  
  
"Where's your sister?" Asuka asked, "I wanted to talk to her."  
  
"I really don't know," said Shinji, "Whenever I get up she's always already on her way to school."  
  
"Well I guess it's a good thing one of you will amount to something in your family," Asuka teased.  
  
"Don't even get me started about your family," Shinji threatened.  
  
"Humph. So you do have some backbone in you. I was starting to think you were a coward."  
  
"If that's so why are you going out with me? You always said you'd never go out with a fool or a coward."  
  
Asuka let out a merry laugh.  
  
"That's because you are neither. I just like to poke fun at you."  
  
They arrived at the school and charged up to the classroom. A lot of the other students were already present. Hikari was already bugging her boyfriend, Toji.  
  
"Ah, come on Hikari! Why is it my job to water the plants every morning!"  
  
"Because you're my boyfriend," Hikari answered in a sweat voice, then in a louder one, "and I'm the class rep and I assigned you the job! Now go!"  
  
Shinji took a seat next to Kensuke, who was looking at Rei.  
  
"Hey Shinji, any chance I can get Rei out on a date with me?" he asked.  
  
Shinji looked at is twin sister. He was the older of them and he was rather protective of his sister.  
  
"Kensuke, even if I ever let you take my sister out," he said, "She would never want to go out with you."  
  
"Nice way to cut down a guy's hopes," Kensuke replied, "Ah well. There's plenty of fish in the sea."  
  
"And you're out of bait," Asuka said.  
  
Kensuke glared at her but didn't dare say anything for four reasons. One, Shinji would probably kill him, two, Asuka would probably help him, and three, Hikari would help them, and four, Hikari would make Toji help them. It was a very unfair world in his opinion. He leaned against the window and was just in time to see Misato's blue car race into the parking lot and slide to a stop.  
  
"It's Ms Katsuragi!" he said happily.  
  
"You're a sad boy if you still have a crush on your teacher," Asuka joked.  
  
Kensuke ignored her as he videotaped her walking in.  
  
"Everyone get in their seats!" Hikari ordered, "Class will start soon!"  
  
  
  
Gendo walked into the large conference room and sat down at the head of the table. A gathering of people from Japan, America, the European Union, and the UN were here.  
  
"Ikari. Took you long enough."  
  
"This meeting is now started," said Keel.  
  
"I am sure all of you know of our current situation," said Fuyutsuki, "The meteor that melted the Antarctic was not a meteorite at all. It was a large ship."  
  
"Our salvage crews have recovered everything that was salvageable, and we've sneaked it all into the Geo-Front," said Gendo, "Our scientists are still researching it."  
  
"The question remains," said Keel, "What is it?"  
  
"It looks like a large transport," said Fuyutsuki, "Besides that, we are still studying it."  
  
"I hope we didn't choose the wrong man for this job Gendo," Keel warned, "We have replacements."  
  
"You have no need to worry," said Gendo, "Everything is on schedule. Everything."  
  
"Good."  
  
Keel pressed a few keys and the reconstructed image of the ship appeared.  
  
"According to this report, this is what the ship should look like if it wasn't damaged," Keel said, "Its weapons technology are positron based, like that of our newest artillery."  
  
"It also has a powerful shield," Fuyutsuki continued, "Our researchers have named it the All Terror Field. An AT-Field."  
  
"There is also something else inside the ship," said Gendo, "A large matter- energy converter. We believe that is the power source for the ship."  
  
"So what is this ship for?" the EU representative asked.  
  
"It wouldn't be inappropriate if we called it Noah's Ark," Gendo answered.  
  
  
  
It was lunchtime and the entire gang was hanging out together. Asuka and Shinji were arguing as usual, while Hikari and Toji just stayed by each other. However, whenever Kensuke tried to move closer to Rei, she moved away. The others watched with amusement as Kensuke tried to talk to Rei. Finally, she had it.  
  
"Kensuke, I am not interested in dating you or anyone at the moment."  
  
The entire gang broke out in laughter except for the two of them. Kensuke's face was bright red while Rei's was calm and composed. Asuka leaned against Shinji and he held her with one arm. Even though the two of them did argue a lot, they cared for each other all the same.  
  
"Let's finish eating," said Hikari, "Class is going to start soon."  
  
"Toji Suzuhara, report to the principal's office," the voice said over the announcer.  
  
"But I didn't do anything!" Toji complained.  
  
"Hikari's dad wanting you because of something you did?" Kensuke teased.  
  
Two bookbags struck Kensuke, one from Asuka and the other from Hikari.  
  
"Go Hikari!" Toji cheered as he walked off.  
  
He walked slowly to the office and when he came in he found that the principal was waiting impatiently for him.  
  
"I'm sorry if I didn't get here fast enough," he said quickly.  
  
"Well Mr. Suzuhara, what do you have to say about your latest prank?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't act innocent with me," the principal snapped. He turned and motioned for Toji to follow him. They walked into his office. There was graffiti all over the walls.  
  
"Wow! I'd like to meet whoever did this!"  
  
The principal glared at him.  
  
"I mean, whoever did this should be punished."  
  
"I'm glad you agree. You have one week to wash this all off of my walls and clean this office."  
  
"But I didn't do anything!" Toji complained.  
  
"I'll believe that when I see some proof," the principal replied, "Now get back to class before you get into more trouble."  
  
"But I didn't do anything!" Toji kept saying as he left.  
  
He broke into a run and found the others in the classroom.  
  
"All right, who set me up!" he yelled.  
  
The class looked at him in surprise.  
  
"I know one of you did!" he raged.  
  
"Toji, what happened?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Some bastard messed up the principal's office and I got blamed for it!"  
  
"Doesn't his office have security cameras?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"Uh, I think so."  
  
"I'll hack in tomorrow and get you the proof," said Kensuke, "The schools' firewall is pathetic compared to others I've seen."  
  
"All this happens in one bloody day!" Toji screamed.  
  
"Watch your mouth!" Hikari warned.  
  
"Yes class rep," Toji replied meekly.  
  
"Hmm. Hikari, you have to teach me how to make Shinji obey like that."  
  
Shinji growled.  
  
"Don't worry pet, I won't make you act like Toji all the time.  
  
Both of the boys glared daggers at the girls but let it go. Toji then turned his attention to Kensuke.  
  
"How soon can you get me the evidence?"  
  
"Tonight," he said, "You'll be able to blackmail the principal for ignoring and withholding evidence. If he doesn't want to lose his job he'll let you off and punish whoever really did it."  
  
Toji nodded.  
  
Misato came in then and class started.  
  
"I have your grades from the physics test we took yesterday," she said, "I must say, I am not pleased."  
  
The entire class stiffened.  
  
"All of you passed with an A!"  
  
The class was quiet for one second. The next, everyone was cheering.  
  
"As a reward, no homework for the rest of the week!"  
  
That caused even more cheers.  
  
"Now, get out your math books and turn to page one hundred thirty. Do problems one through fifty. Your math scores were nothing like your physics scores.  
  
A few students groaned but they shut up when Misato looked at them. She settled back in her chair. This would take the students a while. However, their reaction would be interesting when they saw their actual math scores. All of them had passed with an A again.  
  
Shinji, Asuka, and Rei were walking home together as usual. Asuka held one of Shinji's arms as the couple walked.  
  
"So Shinji, when is Rei going to come out of the closet?"  
  
Rei stuck her tongue out at Asuka. Asuka grinned.  
  
"Asuka, my sister isn't a lesbian. What ever gave you that idea?"  
  
"The fact that she isn't going out with any of the guys in the school," said Asuka.  
  
"The only one that ever tried to ask me out was Kensuke," Rei said, "and there is no way I am going out with him."  
  
"I do see your point there," said Asuka, "Well, two of the three stooges are taken by me and Hikari. I guess the one left over is the one that will never get taken."  
  
"It's a mercy for all the girls in the world," Rei added.  
  
They took the elevator to their floor and Asuka left them. She lived across the hall from Shinji and Rei. When the Ikari twins walked in they found that their parents weren't home yet.  
  
"I wonder why Dad suddenly has all these meetings," said Shinji.  
  
"Dad does work for the government," Rei reminded her brother, "I'm going to start on this homework. I can't believe Ms Katsuragi gave us all this math homework, even after we all got As!"  
  
"How do you know our grade?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Kensuke isn't the only one that can hack through the school's firewalls."  
  
"And what other dirty secrets have you kept from me?"  
  
"Maybe you'll find out. But then again, it's a little sister's job to annoy a big brother."  
  
Shinji groaned.  
  
  
  
"Dr. Akagi?"  
  
"What is it Maya?"  
  
"Umm, why did I get transferred to here?"  
  
Ritsuko smiled. Maya was the latest addition to the staff at the Geo- Front. They were taking an elevator down very far.  
  
"Your expertise on advanced artificial intelligence is needed here," said Ritsuko, "This job pays about the same as your old job, but it is far more rewarding."  
  
They stepped out of the elevator and walked on a glass floor. Maya looked down nervously.  
  
"Umm, is this plastic strong enough?"  
  
"It had better be," said Ritsuko, "This synthetic glass itself cost us a million dollars."  
  
"Dollars? Not yen?"  
  
"Most of our funding is in dollars," Ritsuko explained.  
  
Maya looked down again. There was what looked like a large garden as well as a white pyramid in the center.  
  
"What is this place called?" she asked.  
  
"This is the Geo-Front," said Ritsuko, "Ever since the Second Impact, this site has been the only one that is fully funded, this and its partner projects."  
  
"So what is this place for?"  
  
"Come with me."  
  
They got back into the elevator and Ritsuko slid her keycard through.  
  
"Bottom floor," she said.  
  
The elevator floor closed and they shot down. It was faster than the elevator normally would go but they still took several minutes before reaching their destination. The doors opened and a dim light shone through. Maya's eyes took a few seconds before getting used to the low light.  
  
"Lights on."  
  
Maya shielded her eyes with her hand, the bright light nearly blinding her. When they had adjusted again, she gasped. Ritsuko walked into the massive chamber, Maya looking on dumbly, still standing in the elevator.  
  
"You can come out of there," Ritsuko said.  
  
Maya snapped out of it and walked out, the doors closing behind her. They were on a catwalk that looked down on a massive chamber. The structure beneath them spread out beyond their sight.  
  
"What is this thing?" Maya finally asked.  
  
"This is what caused the Second Impact," said Ritsuko, "This is an alien ship."  
  
Maya looked down in wonder. Sweat dripped off of her forehead as she took in all that her eyes saw. However, it seemed impossible.  
  
"This thing is incredible," she finally said.  
  
"Incredible is an understatement," said Ritsuko, "This ship's technology is beyond that of the human race by possible thousands of years. We just managed to get it to Tokyo 3. The city was built just so the researchers and scientists could live here with their family."  
  
"That explains all the security," said Maya.  
  
"That's right. We don't want anyone stealing technology from this."  
  
"How much was invested in the construction of all this?"  
  
"Enough to feed the entire planet, or what's left of it, for a decade," Ritsuko answered, "but it has all been given to us so we can study this technology and make use of it for humanity."  
  
Maya swallowed nervously.  
  
"Why was I chosen?" she asked.  
  
"I already answered that. You're expertise in artificial intelligence will help us greatly when we study this ship's computer core."  
  
The elevator suddenly opened and Gendo walked out.  
  
"Dr. Akagi."  
  
"Commander. I was just showing Dr. Ibuki what she can expect."  
  
"The other new personnel are here," Gendo said, as if Ritsuko hadn't spoken a word, "I'll expect them to be briefed by tomorrow."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Gendo walked back into the elevator and the doors closed.  
  
"Who is he?" Maya asked.  
  
"He is Gendo Ikari. He's been put in charge of the project."  
  
"Isn't his wife Dr. Yui Ikari?"  
  
"Yes. I see you've heard of her."  
  
"I've heard of you and your mother too," Maya said quickly, "All three of you are geniuses."  
  
"Thank you," said Ritsuko, "My mother would have appreciated that comment. Come. Let's meet these new personnel."  
  
They got in the elevator and went back up. When they exited there were three men waiting for them.  
  
"Ah, you're all here. Good. What are your names?"  
  
"I'm Kaji Ryoji, and I must say, this place must be pretty good with two beautiful women like you working here."  
  
Maya blushed but Ritsuko wasn't affected in anyway.  
  
"Charmed," she said in an even voice, "and what about you two? I hope both of you aren't also leeches like this one here."  
  
The other two men shook their heads frantically.  
  
"Good. Now what are your names?"  
  
"I'm Makoto Hyuga," the one with glasses said.  
  
"I'm Shigeru Aoba," the man with tall hair replied.  
  
"All of you are assigned military ranks and I suggest you pay attention to them when you are addressed," Ritsuko went on, "Maya, Makoto, Shigeru? The three of you are lieutenants. Mr. Ryoji, since you have been placed in charge of Section 2, security, you have the rank of colonel, though I don't know why you were chosen."  
  
"Think of me as a guy who got dragged into this," he said with a smile.  
  
"When will you ever change Kaji? Hmm. Perhaps seeing Misato will knock some sense into you."  
  
"She's here?" Kaji said excitably.  
  
"She doesn't work here," said Ritsuko, "She's a teacher though how she's kept her job I don't know."  
  
"Umm, Dr. Akagi?" Maya said quietly, "What is your rank?"  
  
"I'm a director so technically I'm a colonel, but since my section is usually more important than Mr. Ryoji's, I outrank him unless we're in a combat situation."  
  
"So why are we here?" Makoto asked.  
  
Ritsuko looked at Maya and nodded. Maya wasn't so sure of herself but spoke anyways.  
  
"We're here to study an alien spacecraft."  
  
All of the men looked at her as if she was joking.  
  
"I'm not crazy!" she protested, "I just went down there to see it!"  
  
"Uh, Rit-chan? Is she telling the truth?" Kaji asked, "Though I wouldn't dare disbelieve such a beautiful young woman like yourself."  
  
"Colonel, but a lid on it," Maya snapped.  
  
Ritsuko smiled while the men looked slightly surprised. Kaji, however, managed to speak first.  
  
"Well, you do have a bite after all. So, Rit-chan. Is she telling the truth?"  
  
"She is," said Ritsuko, "Come with me. I'm to brief all of you."  
  
They walked across the glass floor and took yet another elevator down. This time they came out in a large corridor. Ritsuko led them into what looked like a conference room. It had a rectangular table as well as eight chairs, three on the lengths and one at each end. Ritsuko took the seat at the end. She motioned for them to sit down, which they did. All of the chairs had cushions and even had armrests.  
  
"Welcome to the Geo-Front," said Ritsuko, "You might say this is humanity's last fortress. Under here, we have stored a large alien ship the size of Tokyo 3. This ship is what crashed into the Antarctic and melted it. We're here to study it."  
  
The three men's mouths were all wide open. Ritsuko cleared her throat and they quickly shut their mouths.  
  
"We're calling the ship the Ark mainly because we don't have a better name for it at the moment. The Ark is very old and we just managed to open a door. So far our search teams have found no one inside, and the gas let out was methane, not oxygen. Therefore, we've made the assumption that these aliens are methane-breathers and most likely not carbon-based lifeforms. Any questions so far?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Good. Besides that, we don't know much more. We've been gathering the finest scientists from all around the world, in nearly every field. Genetics, engineering, physics, bio-mechanics, all sorts of things. All of them are gathered here to try to figure out how that ship works."  
  
"So why are we here?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I asked for three people to become my assistants," Ritsuko answered, "You, Shigeru, and Maya fit the requirements and all three of you have been considered trustworthy."  
  
"And why did I get dragged into this?" Kaji asked.  
  
"I had no part in choosing you," Ritsuko replied, "though I would have advised against it considering you'd be flirting half the time."  
  
"Right through the heart. Is that any way to treat an old friend?"  
  
"If you want Misato's address you can look it up from the directory."  
  
"Thanks. Now, is there anything else I need to know?"  
  
Ritsuko took out four keycards from her pocket, handing each one their own.  
  
"You'll need these. Now, Kaji, Commander Ikari wanted to have a word with you once the briefing was done. I suggest you go to his office now."  
  
"I don't even know where it is!"  
  
"Use the directory," said Ritsuko, "The rest of you, come with me."  
  
Ritsuko left Kaji complaining about directions, but she was confident he could find his way. He usually could find his way even in the worst places.  
  
  
  
Kaji wandered a bit before he found a directory, but was able to quickly figure out how to get to the commander's office. He knocked and the door opened. He walked into a rather foreboding room with little light except from a set of windows behind the commander's desk. Gendo was standing, looking down. Kaji walked over.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" he said.  
  
"Mr. Ryoji. I suspect you know why I asked for you to be transferred to here."  
  
"Well, you did drag me all the way from the Japanese embassy in Berlin."  
  
"You also handled security and intelligence there. Now, you've been given a chance to work for something greater."  
  
"So who are you after this time, Ikari?"  
  
"The Ark is the most important thing that humanity has ever discovered. Did you know that the coming of the Ark was foretold in the Bible?"  
  
"Really? I did not know that."  
  
"But it forgot to mention all the destruction that it would bring. We still have to weather the storm to come."  
  
"Poetic."  
  
"Practical. Mr. Ryoji, I know your history. I suggest you just do your job."  
  
"If you know my history then why did you put me in charge of security and intelligence?"  
  
"Because you're good at that. Dismissed."  
  
Kaji walked out of the room. He took a deep breath when the doors closed behind him. Gendo could be a very scary person wanted to, and Kaji knew enough about the man that he would most definitely not try to cross him. He turned and walked off looking for the city directory, whistling as he went. His footsteps were soon in tempo with the song he was whistling. Maybe there was a chance Misato would hook up with him again, slim as it was.  
  
  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
"Welcome home!" Shinji and Rei said at the same time.  
  
Yui closed the door behind her and set her briefcase down.  
  
"Sorry about not leaving dinner," she said, "I didn't think I would get home so late."  
  
"It's okay," said Shinji, "I cooked."  
  
"Well, the two of you are growing up. Did you finish your homework?"  
  
Shinji pointed at a pile of papers on the living room table. There was a pile of three books as well.  
  
"So much for no homework for the rest of the week," he muttered.  
  
"I think Ms Katsuragi meant we wouldn't get any more physics homework for the rest of the week."  
  
"But we all did well on all of the tests!" Shinji complained, "Why did she still pile that much homework tonight?"  
  
"Busy work," Rei replied.  
  
"Well, now that you've finished your homework you can enjoy yourselves."  
  
Shinji was still on the couch flipping through channels.  
  
"Shinji, why don't you go over to Asuka's?"  
  
"Her dad'll probably chase me out."  
  
"Probably doesn't want you to do anything naughty with Asuka," Rei said.  
  
Shinji glared at his sister but she smiled innocently at him.  
  
"Rei, don't make fun of your brother like that. Shinji, I'm sure Mr. Langley will be willing to let you stay for a while as long as you behave."  
  
Shinji sighed. He put on his shoes and left the apartment. He knocked on Asuka's apartment and Kyoko opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hi Shinji. Asuka's still doing her homework. Come in."  
  
Shinji nodded and walked in. He took off his shoes and found Asuka sitting in the living room listening to music and writing down the answers for her homework. He tapped her shoulder and she looked up at him. She squealed with joy and hugged him.  
  
"Shinji! Here to help me with my homework?"  
  
Shinji smiled weakly. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind.  
  
"Sit down," Asuka said, literally dragging him down onto the floor. "Now, what is the answer to question five?"  
  
Shinji read it over. It was about Operation Torch, a landing in World War II.  
  
"I believe it's General Eisenhower."  
  
Asuka scribbled the name down.  
  
"And the next one?"  
  
"Asuka, I'm not going to tell you all the answers. Besides, your mom wouldn't exactly be happy with either of us if I did."  
  
"Fine, I'll do it myself. But you're going to help me."  
  
Shinji leaned back on the sofa as Asuka wrote furiously. She only asked him five more questions before finishing her homework.  
  
"I'm surprised it took you this long to finish it," Shinji said when she put the last book away.  
  
"I started after dinner," Asuka replied, "I didn't feel like doing it when I got home."  
  
"How like you, my dear Asuka."  
  
Asuka smiled and gave Shinji a peck on his cheek.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
I am tired and I want to sleep.  
  
Gendo: This is an insult.  
  
Me: What the hell do you mean?  
  
Gendo: I know what you're planning with this story.  
  
Me: So? You're supposed to. This is your plan.  
  
Gendo: Compared to my original, this is the product of a five-year old.  
  
Me: I'd say about three and a half.  
  
Me points to a little girl drawing the storyboards. Gendo gaps and looks at me disapprovingly.  
  
Z98 


	2. MATRIX

Project Omega  
  
Episode 2: Multinational Advanced Tactical Response Institution X  
  
Gendo Ikari sat at the head of the table with Fuyutsuki at his right hand and Ritsuko at his left.  
  
"Welcome to MATRIX," he said to the people assembled around the table, "Dr. Akagi has already briefed all of you why you are here and what the purpose of this institution is. Are there any questions?"  
  
No one said a word.  
  
"Good. Mr. Kaji, What is the current status of our security?"  
  
"The computer firewall system is online and all of the necessary personnel have been transferred and are on duty. However, I cannot guarantee the security of the mainframe as there are some very skilled hackers out there."  
  
"I have a handle on that," said Ritsuko, "The AI mainframe is secure and we don't have to worry about someone penetrating into the primary databanks. However, if other AI systems tried to hack in, that would be a different story entirely."  
  
"Understood. Mr. Horaki, how are your teams proceeding with construction of Tokyo 3?"  
  
"We are finished with the central areas and the suburbs surrounding the city. The wall has been erected to surround the inner city and we have six towers each equipped with Patriot missiles from the Americans."  
  
"And what of the construction of the airfield?" Fuyutsuki asked.  
  
"That is almost completed." Horaki adjusted his glasses before continuing. "The squadron of the American F-22 Raptors will be able to move in two weeks from now."  
  
"Good. Dr. Akagi. What progress has your teams made in deciphering the alien species' language?"  
  
"It is taking longer than we thought," Ritsuko answered, "The aliens have an alphabet of thirty letters but their math system is based on a binary code. That is making some of the translation tricky and sometimes even inaccurate. We are currently reworking the translation program to correct those errors."  
  
"What about the purpose of some of the devices?"  
  
"We have figured out some of the equipment, but even that will take a lot longer. We just started."  
  
"Very well. Meeting dismissed. I suggest all of you get back to work quickly."  
  
Everyone but Fuyutsuki left the room. When they were gone Fuyutsuki swerved his chair to face Gendo.  
  
"Do you really think it will make a difference?" he asked.  
  
"Everything makes a difference," Gendo replied, "However small it may be, with enough of them you can destroy a nation."  
  
"Or Seele."  
  
"Seele is another variable. It is better to eliminate all variables, but over time their effects are lessened. That will do for now."  
  
  
  
"Toji! Here's a copy of the tape," Kensuke said and handed Toji a cassette.  
  
"You do have backups right?"  
  
"Of course. And you won't believe what's on the tape."  
  
"As long as it gets me off I really don't care."  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Shin-man. So where's the devil girl?"  
  
Kensuke got knocked off his desk and onto the floor by a bookbag. Hikari had a furious face on.  
  
"Don't you dare call Asuka that!" she yelled, "or you're going to get worse!"  
  
"All right class rep. Jeez. You didn't have to hit so hard."  
  
"In my opinion, she should have hit harder."  
  
Asuka walked into the classroom and glared at Kensuke. He eyed her nervously, unable to avert his gaze.  
  
"Now, what did you say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Good. Maybe you should always keep quiet."  
  
Asuka hugged Shinji and took her seat with Rei behind her. Kensuke stared at Rei but Shinji shot him a warning glance. He sighed and turned back to leaning back in his chair. Misato came in and class started.  
  
"Stand, bow, sit."  
  
"All right class, I hope you all finished your homework cause you're all turning it in today."  
  
A huge pile of paper appeared on everyone's desk. Misato ignored them and wrote on the board the assignments they needed to have ready. Suddenly the classroom door opened and with a man standing in the doorway.  
  
"You!" Misato screamed.  
  
"Hey Katsuragi. Long time no see."  
  
Misato screamed and tried to back away.  
  
"What are you doing here!"  
  
"Is this any way to greet an old friend?" Kaji said as he walked into the classroom. "Hey class. How's Misato been treating you? Never expected her to become a teacher."  
  
"Kaji! I have a class! You shouldn't be here!"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to get to know an old friend and new neighbor."  
  
At that point Misato fainted. Kaji walked over and picked her up and placed her in her chair.  
  
"Hey class. So is she always like this?"  
  
"Hardly," a student said, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm her ex-boyfriend. I guess she didn't take it very well, me showing up that is."  
  
The class broke out in laughter. They had never seen their teacher react this way. She usually was calm and composed, though she did have a funny sense of humor. Kaji sat on the desk in front on an unconscious Misato.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to stay here until she wakes up. So, anyone want to hear some funny stories?"  
  
The class cheered and Kaji went on to tell of the time Misato got drunk and thought a statue was some famous actor. This was not going to be an ordinary day.  
  
  
  
"Dr. Akagi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Umm, I think I found the computer code."  
  
Ritsuko walked over to Maya and looked over her shoulder at the monitor. Lines of strange symbols sped down, though two symbols kept repeating.  
  
Maya typed in a few commands and the computer displayed the two repeating symbols in two windows over the code.  
  
"Aren't these two the numbers in their math system?" Maya asked.  
  
"Yes, they are. Now, what is this one here?"  
  
Ritsuko entered a search command but the computer came up with nothing."  
  
"Huh. Well, we have a new mystery to solve. Get Shigeru and Makoto to help you out if you need it. I need to finish up this report and I'll come back and see what you've found."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Maya called over the two men and they took the two consoles next to her. All brought up the code she had pulled and began searching for matches for the non-repeating symbols. They spent several minutes searching all known data archives but found nothing.  
  
"Why can't we find anything?" Maya said in frustration.  
  
"These are alien," said Shigeru, "I really don't think we can could figure out something like this so easily."  
  
Kaji suddenly appeared in the office.  
  
"Mr. Ryoji!" Maya said in surprise, "You shouldn't be in here."  
  
"I am chief of security," Kaji replied with a grin, "I can know what I am guarding."  
  
He walked over and looked at the screen.  
  
"Hmm. Can you enlarge that one?"  
  
Maya did so and Kaji looked at it thoughtfully.  
  
"Kind of reminds me of Orion."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Orion the Hunter. The constellation."  
  
Maya gasped. "That's it! Check for constellations! I'm sorry Mr. Ryoji, but we have work to do."  
  
She gently pushed Kaji out the door before he could say a word and closed it.  
  
"Help a girl and she pushes you out," he muttered with a smile, "Kind of like Misato sometimes."  
  
The thoughts of what had happened when Misato woke up made his smile grow. It was rather hysterical and the class certainly got good entertainment out of it. He sighed and headed back towards his office.  
  
  
  
"Anything?" Maya asked after a few more minutes had passed.  
  
"I can't find anything," said Makoto, "That symbol might match Orion but the others don't match any constellation I can find."  
  
"Try old astrological symbols then," said Maya, "I'm going to take a look at the pattern in the code."  
  
She opened another window to type her notes in and started looking at the symbols. Between every two unknowns there were six of the binary numbers. This pattern always repeated itself over and over again. She tried to use the binary system that Earth computers used to calculate the numbers' values but came up blank. She then tried several other codes but they all failed as well. Just then the door opened again.  
  
"Mr. Ryoji, I thought I told you we were working," Maya said absentmindedly.  
  
"Did Kaji bother you?"  
  
Maya jumped and spun her chair around.  
  
"Dr. Akagi! I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Kaji always tries to hit on other women. If he ever wants to win back Misato that's something he'll have to stop doing."  
  
"You seem to know Mr. Ryoji well."  
  
"He and I were friends in college, though he went to work for the Japanese embassy in Germany. So what have you found?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Ryoji wasn't completely unhelpful. He recognized this symbol as the constellation Orion."  
  
Maya pointed to the symbol currently in a third window on her monitor.  
  
"We checked for other matches with constellations but we couldn't find anything," Shigeru added.  
  
"Try rotating some of the star patterns," Ritsuko suggested, "This is an alien ship and it's been to a lot of places. That might help."  
  
The two men nodded and started another search. This time they had to modify parts of the search program to change the positions of the constellations.  
  
"Maya, what else did you find?"  
  
"Well, between every two of these symbols, there are six binary symbols. I don't know exactly what they mean but so far I haven't found one repeating sequence."  
  
"Maybe it's not computer code," said Ritsuko, "It looks more like data. We'll have to run some more checks on it though."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
  
  
Misato was still fuming over Kaji visiting her. He had embarrassed her in front of the entire class and the worst thing was she was actually glad to see him. Well, he would learn his lesson the harsh way. She finished eating her lunch and walked back to the classroom. The kids were also going to learn not to ever laugh at her like that again unless she let them. How much homework would she assign tonight?  
  
"Misato, some guy left a message for you this morning."  
  
A vein popped in Misato's head. She was pretty sure which guy it was. She took the note and thanked the secretary.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" she screamed.  
  
Everyone in the office turned their heads and looked at Misato. Her face turned beet red and she ran out of the office.  
  
"I am going to kill you for this Kaji," Misato muttered to herself.  
  
  
  
"Shinji, what are your plans for the weekend?" Asuka asked.  
  
"My family isn't doing anything that I know of."  
  
"Okay," said Asuka, "Well, want to come with me and Hikari to that new game corner?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Hey! Why didn't you tell me you were going to a game corner this weekend!" Toji demanded.  
  
"Asuka just wanted it to be the three of us," Hikari confessed, "Sorry Toji, but we already made plans."  
  
"Well, maybe next time."  
  
"So how did the meeting with the principal go?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Very well. The guy nearly pissed in his pants when he realized I knew who had really done it. Of course, since he doesn't want to lose his job or have his salary cut he let me off the hook."  
  
A black sports car suddenly pulled up and an American got out. The man had very dark brown hair, almost black, and was wearing sunglasses. He also had a suit on. He walked into the building and came out a few minutes later with Kaji behind him. They got back into the car and left.  
  
"I wonder who that man was," Asuka said.  
  
"Probably someone that works with Kaji," Shinji suggested, "We'd better finish eating our lunches. Class will start soon."  
  
  
  
"So what's the big rush?" Kaji asked.  
  
"Seele is starting to suspect someone they thought they could trust."  
  
"No big surprise. So how did my cover get blown?"  
  
"Not you. Someone else."  
  
"Gendo?"  
  
"Correct. It seems he overstepped in a few places. Seele will require that you give them a report on his reliability. Others in MATRIX will also be sending in their reports."  
  
"So what exactly am I supposed to do?" Kaji asked.  
  
"Nothing for now. Write an honest report, or as honest as you can manage. We will take care of it from there."  
  
The man kept driving until they reached the entrance to MATRIX. He let Kaji off there and left. Kaji passed through the security checkpoint without any trouble and went back to his office. He found a pile of paperwork waiting for him.  
  
"A life behind the desk," he said to himself with amusement, "Not as exciting as working in Berlin, but far safer. For now."  
  
  
  
The American drove to the airport and parked his car inside a large military transport. He then got off and boarded another plane, an air force passenger plane. There were five security officers on the plane though what they could do if a fighter attacked them he did not know. The man took out his pistol and unloaded it. He then set the weapon and ammo on a tray and the attendant took it away. Another attendant came up to him carrying another tray with a strange looking weapon on it. It was the size of a large pistol but was more fluid. It also had what looked like a laser pointer on it. The man picked it up and holstered it in the inside of his suit. He took his seat and the plane lifted off for Area 51.  
  
  
  
"Dr. Akagi! We found something!"  
  
Ritsuko looked up from her computer and saw Makoto standing across the room waving excitably.  
  
"I'm on my way," she said.  
  
She followed Makoto to the elevator and they took it all the way down to the hanger. When they came out dozens of engineers and scientists were running around. Workers were also running towards the ship. Ritsuko and Makoto put on helmets and turned on the flashlights strapped on them. They were escorted by several workers and researchers as they entered the alien ship. Two scientists guided them through the ship and brought them into a massive chamber. The chamber was completely white and there were eighteen tubes on one of the walls. Inside each one of them there were embryos of strange creatures, all of them no larger than a half-dollar coin. Ritsuko looked at the creatures closely.  
  
"Are they alive?" she asked.  
  
One of the scientists pressed a key on a panel on the wall and consoles rose from under the floor for all of the tubes.  
  
"We think this displays the vital signs of these creatures," the scientist said, "though which is which we have no idea."  
  
"It is as if they are in stasis," another scientist added, "though we don't know if something was in the eighteenth tube but escaped."  
  
"That is not a happy thought," Ritsuko said, "I want this chamber under guard at all times. No one may come in or out without my permission. This is too important a discovery to let just anyone who wants to see it come in. Understood?"  
  
Everyone around her nodded.  
  
"Good. Dr. Matsu, put together a team to study them but don't disturb anything."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"The rest of you, get back to work. We have other things that need studying besides these aliens.  
  
The other scientists quickly dispersed though Matsu caught a few of them. Ritsuko took one last look at the aliens before leaving the chamber as well. This might be the most exciting of the discoveries, but time would tell if it was the most important. She returned to her office and kept looking through the data that Maya had found. That young woman was very good at finding things and would be a very valuable part of MATRIX soon.  
  
  
  
The American was sleeping on the airplane when an attendant woke him up. He took the phone she was holding out and smiled at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"I hope this is a secure channel," he replied.  
  
"We're using the Uniplex code."  
  
The man wasn't that impressed. However, even the Magi computers had trouble breaking through the Uniplex code. It was safe enough.  
  
"He understands his instructions. He'll carry them out."  
  
"Are you sure this meeting was necessary?"  
  
"I'm paid to do my work Mr. President. I don't just request something like this on a whim. MATRIX is up to something and I intend to find out and if I must, stop them."  
  
"Very well. Have a nice flight."  
  
"Thank you Mr. President. Goodnight."  
  
The president hung up and the man gave the phone back to the attendant. He closed his eyes again and tried to get some more sleep. Even on the new Concorde planes, it was still a long flight in his opinion.  
  
  
  
Shinji and Asuka were out in the park on another date. They had dinner at a cheap restaurant that actually had pretty good food. According to Asuka, her father had left for Germany in the morning so Shinji had nothing to worry about. They sat on the bench and watched the sunset.  
  
"It's rather romantic," Asuka said, "though I don't even know how many times we've seen it."  
  
"Well, it's more practical than watching a sunrise," Shinji joked.  
  
"I am never going to get up early enough to see that," said Asuka, "This girl likes to sleep in."  
  
"I think Ms Katsuragi would have given us even more homework had Kensuke not given her that man's address."  
  
"I wonder what she's going to do with it?" Asuka said out loud, "It ought to be pretty funny."  
  
"We'll know she did someone the day she comes in acting all smug and full of herself."  
  
"How true my Shinji-baka."  
  
"Am I ever wrong, my Asuka-chan?"  
  
Asuka giggled and kissed Shinji again. It felt nice snuggling up to him.  
  
"Come on, we have go get home."  
  
Asuka groaned but let Shinji pick her up. She held his arm as the two walked back to the apartment. She kissed him goodbye one more time before going into her apartment. Shinji looked at her door for a few seconds before returning to his.  
  
"Welcome back," Yui greeted her son, "How was the date?"  
  
"It was fine."  
  
"You know, when the two of you first met each other, both Kyoko and I knew that you two would end up together."  
  
"So who do you think Rei will end up with?" Shinji asked with a grin.  
  
"I don't know. Rei certainly has attracted a lot of looks from a lot of the boys at your school, but she isn't interested in any of them."  
  
Shinji yawned. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."  
  
"Goodnight Shinji."  
  
"Goodnight Mom."  
  
  
  
The plane landed on the airstrip. The man disembarked and was greeted by two colonels.  
  
"Lieutenant-General James Walker," one said.  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Please come with us. Our scientists think they've found something."  
  
James followed the two into Hanger 18 and took an elevator down. It stopped and they got out. They walked down a long corridor and entered a large chamber with eight special forces operatives guarding it. The large door at the end had NERV written on it and the guards all had a red leaf on their shoulders. The two colonels walked to two separate consoles and inserted their keys. They entered a code and turned the keys at the same time. The doors opened and James walked in with the officers behind him. He placed his hand on a scanner and a laser read his palm print. He then took a retinal scan and the next set of doors opened. They then entered the National Ecumenical Research Vatic. A scientist immediately ran up to them.  
  
"General, colonels, this way."  
  
He led them through the corridors and stopped in front of the entrance to the observation deck. He entered a code and the doors opened. The four walked in and looked down on the laboratory. James looked down on the examination table. He walked over to a console and entered several commands. The cameras zoomed in on the girl lying on the table. She looked to be of fourteen years of age and had long brown hair. Her eyes were closed but a file had already been gathered on her and the color was red.  
  
"Two days ago she was an embryo," the scientist suddenly said.  
  
James' head snapped around and he looked at the scientist. He then looked at the girl again.  
  
"I assume you're referring to the embryo we retrieved from Antarctica."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Keep me informed."  
  
James turned off the console and left with the two colonels. This was going to be a very interesting assignment.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Misato: You cannot leave us hanging like this!  
  
Me: I'm the author, I do what I like.  
  
Misato: At least make it so that I actually work for MATRIX or NERV!  
  
Me: The closest I can do in the near future is have you start dating Kaji again.  
  
Misato: Is there any way around that?  
  
Me: It's going to happen sooner or later.  
  
Misato: Make it later.  
  
Me: Okay, you're just giving yourself more grief.  
  
Z98 


	3. Welcome to NERV

Project: Omega  
  
Chapter 3: Welcome to NERV  
  
Ritsuko was looking at another block of data that Maya had dug up. This time it was in that odd language that MATRIX still could not translate. She closed the window and went back to examining the first block of data Maya had found. Something was off. The three technicians had found more matches and now Ritsuko was beginning to suspect that these were actually coordinates for star systems. That means they had tapped into its navigational logs. Her phone rang and she picked it up.  
  
"Akagi."  
  
"Hey Rit-chan."  
  
"Misato? How did you get this number?"  
  
"Kaji gave it to me. Thought I'd let him off the hook that way. Speaking of Kaji, I need help."  
  
"Let me guess. You want him to leave you alone."  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Misato, the last time I saw you the two of you seemed perfect for each other. Then you wrote to me you had dumped him though you still loved him."  
  
"I'm serious! You have to help him!"  
  
"Misato, just get drunk like you usually do and confess to him while you're drunk!"  
  
"And how am I supposed to know what I tell him?"  
  
"Good point," said Ritsuko, "Well, I really can't help you."  
  
"Some friend you are."  
  
"Misato, get over all this negative feeling you have. Just confess to Kaji. One of you will get hurt if the two of you play games."  
  
"There is nothing to confess," Misato said stubbornly.  
  
"Fine. I have work I need to finish, so goodbye."  
  
"Bye Rit-chan."  
  
Ritsuko hung up the phone. Misato could be very childish at times, and this was a fine example. She reread the file Maya had sent. They had managed to extract a sample from each of the aliens' DNA from the fluid that they were soaked in. Currently they were still looking at the samples but they had found that the DNA of these creatures was very close to that of a human. However, the few differences there were seemed to make them entirely different from humans. They might even be carbon-based lifeforms.  
James finished brushing his teeth and changed into his uniform. At the age of twenty-six, he felt that he was too young to be a general. But the president hadn't asked his opinion when he was promoted to head this project. Ensuring the survival of humanity was a hard job and paid little, but at least the work was interesting. His secretary handed him the daily report and he flipped over it. The girl was still asleep and would probably remain so for a while. Two more reports had come in from agents that were in MATRIX and Seele. It seemed that more embryos had been discovered in the spaceship itself. He signed the report and handed it back to his secretary. James then went down to the cafeteria for breakfast. He had more work today and it would be tiring as usual. Pity the Pentagon didn't issue any free time. He could really use some of it.  
  
"General."  
  
James stopped and a scientist caught up with him. It was Dr. Vincent Ovre, the head of the research department.  
  
"What is it?" James asked.  
  
"That girl is awake," said Vincent, "and she's throwing a tantrum down in the labs. She seems to have powers and can barely control them. She's already destroyed a lot of equipment."  
  
"Bloody hell," James muttered, "Lead me to her. I'll have to explain why I need more money again."  
  
"This time it is rather important," said Vincent, "The girl did destroy them, and that might keep you from getting your head bit off."  
  
"That report I just got said she was asleep."  
  
"Well, that report is now out of date."  
  
Vincent led the general to the lab. Before he had even opened the door, James could hear someone inside screaming and crying. When the doors slid open, it was much worse.  
  
"Why the hell am I here!" the girl screamed, "I haven't done anything, and I'm not some specimen you have a right to study!"  
  
James walked in and the girl saw him. She quickly looked him over and glared at him.  
  
"You're the one in charge! Tell me why I am here!"  
  
"She certainly has a temper," James whispered to Vincent. Vincent only nodded in agreement. "I am Lieutenant General James Walker and I apologize for your treatment. We did not know what exactly you were before."  
  
"I'm a human girl, and I would thank you kindly if you let me go."  
  
"Go where?" James asked, "Most of the planet is starving and even the well- off countries have extremely high poverty levels. Even in the United States it is as if the Great Depression has come around again, but this time we simply can't grow enough food to feed everyone."  
  
"I'll survive," the girl said stubbornly.  
  
"There is another thing," James went on, "Three days ago, you were still an embryo."  
  
"So?"  
  
"That kind of accelerated growth shouldn't be possible. What are you?"  
  
"I'm human," the girl stated.  
  
"Fine. What is your name?"  
  
The girl continued to look at him defiantly.  
  
"I have my orders," James said, "If you will not cooperate, there is nothing I can do about it except use force."  
  
"Let's see how far you get," the girl snapped.  
  
James raised an eyebrow. Her look seemed to pierce into his soul and see the darkness in it. However, what she did not see was a power hidden away. Very few things could trigger it, but the girl came close. If she actually tried anything, it would be unleashed.  
  
"Dr. Ovre, inform Major Steele that she has custody of the girl and she is to get some answers out of her, but she is not to be abused."  
  
"Sir, are you sure-"  
  
"Do it!" James yelled at the man.  
  
The doctor jumped but nodded and walked off. James sat down in a chair in the lab and continued to watch the girl. If she tried to run for it, she might get hurt. However, she was valuable and he would do what he could to keep her safe. Vincent returned with Major Samantha Steele, a member of the Navy SEALs. The major had been transferred from Fort Bragg and studied engineering at the college in the city over NERV. Like MATRIX, NERV also had a fortress city built over it, though few outside the Pentagon and the Special Warfare Department knew much about it. The city was called Novaya Star, novaya being Russian for new. Samantha was still twenty but she already had an almost motherly look. James had chosen her for her compassion. If he had wanted to beat an answer out of the girl he would have done it himself. Subtlety did pay in certain situations.  
  
"Hello," said Samantha, "I'm Samantha Steele and I'll be your guardian. What's your name?"  
  
The girl gave James a slightly surprised look.  
  
"It seems you do have a heart, General," she said, then to Samantha, "My name is Sentoki."  
  
"An interesting name," James noted.  
  
"My name is my name."  
  
James nodded and didn't press for any further explanation. Samantha took Sentoki away. When they were gone, Vincent turned to James.  
  
"Sir, are you sure that was wise?" he asked.  
  
"I've seen other people like her, though perhaps not completely like her. The way to get information out of them is to get them to trust you."  
  
"But we need to study her."  
  
"Do remember that she is a sentient being," said James, "Would you like to be put under a microscope by people you do not know?"  
  
"Well, no," Vincent confessed, "By the way, what does Sentoki mean? It sounds Japanese."  
  
"Fighter. I'm afraid that things are only going to get more interesting from this point on."  
Ritsuko took off her glasses as she looked up at Kaji.  
  
"You have a very interesting way with women," she said, "Misato called me to ask my advice in dealing with you."  
  
"She must be rather desperate," said Kaji, "to ask you. No offense intended."  
  
"None taken. I simply don't have the time for men. Anyways, that's beside the point. In my opinion, she is still in love with you and all you have to do is get her drunk to confess it."  
  
"That wouldn't really be an honest way to go about things," said Kaji.  
  
"Since when have you ever been worried about honesty?" Ritsuko asked, "Now, I'm doing this to help Misato and you. I really suggest you get together with her or something. That poor woman will pull her hair out soon with having to worry about you around every corner. But of course you'll think it will be funny."  
  
"You know me too well Rit-chan," Kaji said with a smile, "but you are right about one thing. I should hook up with Misato again, no matter what she might do to me."  
  
"Good. Now that's out of the way, I need you to deliver a message to Seele."  
  
"What makes you think I know about them?" Kaji asked.  
  
"You were originally sent as a special inspector. However, that job is only given to people Seele trust to give them information."  
  
"So what's the message?"  
  
"We have become aware that Seele is asking around about Commander Ikari's reliability. We want you to send in what we want you to."  
  
"You do realize that Seele has other agents in MATRIX," said Kaji, "and even you could be one of them."  
  
"I am well aware of that," said Ritsuko, "However, we want you to send in an honest report regarding your opinions on Commander Ikari."  
  
"Honest huh? That's going to be tricky. I'll have to be sure it never gets into his hands."  
  
"He will understand," said Ritsuko, "There is another matter. An American Lieutenant General stopped in Tokyo 3 on his way back to the States. Do you know why?"  
  
"Maybe he just wanted to refuel before the long hop back to the States," said Kaji, "How would I know?"  
  
"Because you met this American general."  
  
"Am I to assume that the commander knows about this?"  
  
Ritsuko nodded.  
  
"Well, let's just say that this general is interested in MATRIX and wanted to know what our objective was. I told him I didn't know."  
  
"I may even believe that," said Ritsuko, "However, consider this advice from a friend. Keep out of matters that don't concern you and don't try to interfere in matters of others."  
  
"I'll take that advice as if it did come from a friend," said Kaji, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a report to send."  
  
Ritsuko watched him leave and sighed. Kaji had dug himself into another hole. There was a very thick file on the American general waiting for him when he got back to his office. Another copy was on her desk. It seemed that the American was very young to be so high ranking, but he had proved extremely capable of the job the president had given to him, which was ensure the survival of humanity at any cost. He might actually stop MATRIX from accomplishing its objectives. NERV, the organization that this American was in charge of, was still a mystery, though most reports agreed that it was headquartered at Novaya Star. She cracked her neck and went back to studying all of the information that Maya and the others had pulled off the computer core. This time it was very possible they had actually found the computer code.  
Shinji shot another basket and made it. His turn then ended and he went to sit on the sidelines, joining all of the boys looking at the girls at the swimming pool. Kensuke had his trusty videocamera and was letting other boys have a close up look of the girls by using the zoom feature. Shinji didn't bother to take a turn. He could already hear the girls calling all of them perverts. Fortunately Asuka wasn't standing by the other girls at the fence. That girl had a foul mouth and knew how to use it, though usually in German. He turned his attention back to the basketball game. His team was actually winning for a change but Shinji wasn't paying that close attention. He laid back against the slanted wall and just enjoyed the fresh air.  
  
"Hey Shinji!"  
  
Shinji turned his head and saw Toji looking at him.  
  
"Come on! You'll have to take another turn. Atoko just busted up his knee."  
  
Shinji sighed and got back onto the court. The ball was quickly passed to him and he made it down the court. However, three guys immediately started playing defense against him and he had to pass it to someone else. At least he was getting some exercise.  
"Kensuke is such a geek," said Asuka.  
  
"That's one way of looking at it," said Hikari, "though he didn't have to let the guys use his camera to spy on us."  
  
"What else do those perverts have to do?" Rei put in, "All of them are just trying to get a show."  
  
"Except for your brother," said Hikari, "He's one of the few decent ones down there."  
  
"Shinji wouldn't dare," Rei said, grinning, "Asuka keeps him in line."  
  
"What about Toji?" Asuka asked, "He certainly hasn't tried anything."  
  
"Well, I did lay down the ground rules for him," Hikari said, her face slightly red, "He knows to behave."  
  
Just then the bell rang and the girls went to change back into their uniforms. Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke were waiting for them when they came out. Asuka wrapped an arm around Shinji's neck and hung onto him. Hikari and Toji just walked next to each other.  
  
"Now that school is finally out," she said, "Let's go have some fun."  
  
"Where should we go?" Shinji asked.  
  
"There's that ice cream place," Hikari offered, "I heard they have a great double chocolate Sunday. And it's also next to a movie theater."  
  
"We can get a Sunday after a movie," said Asuka, "Let's go!"  
  
She dragged Shinji behind her as she ran to the theater. Hikari, Toji, Kensuke, and Rei had to sprint all the way to keep up with the two of them. When they got there, all of them except Asuka were panting heavily.  
  
"All of you need to exercise more," she said.  
  
"Asuka, how, the, hell, do you run so fast?" Shinji said between breaths.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," said Asuka, "I guess I'm naturally more athletic."  
  
They looked at the movies playing and finally the guys managed to convince the girls to watch an action adventure movie.  
  
"This had better be worth is," Asuka mumbled.  
  
"We are paying," said Shinji, "so I don't think you should be complaining."  
  
"Well, at least we could have seen something a bit more romantic," said Hikari, "but I'll settle for this."  
  
The gang walked into the movie theater.  
"General Walker?"  
  
James grunted in reply.  
  
"The president wants to talk to you.  
  
James nodded and activated his console.  
  
"Hello Mr. President."  
  
"Hello James. I hoped you had a good flight back."  
  
"Jet lag does not care wherever we're going," James replied.  
  
The president smiled and nodded understandingly.  
  
"I received a report saying that you have possibly an alien girl."  
  
"She's human," James said quickly, "We've done DNA tests and she is human, though there are a few other things we are trying to understand about her, like her accelerated growth."  
  
"Well, perhaps Project NERV is repaying the earlier investments."  
  
"I'd say we have more than repaid them," said James, "It was the biochemical that we found spreading across the Antarctic that is allowing us to expand our farm installations."  
  
"That is a good point, and you did lead that expedition. However, there are other issues at hand. MATRIX has just released its briefing on what they have found out so far regarding the Ark."  
  
"Ark. Interesting name. I was just reading the report when you called. They're obviously hiding a lot of things. I just received a report from one of our agents and he's informed me of another discover in the Ark. Apparently there are seventeen other embryos in the ship and one empty tank."  
  
"We'll have to assume the girl is the eighteenth embryo," said the president, "So what are you calling her?"  
  
"She says her name is Sentoki," James answered, "Right now, I have placed her in the care of Major Steele. She'll watch over the girl. We first need more information and hacking into their Magi systems is not an option we can use right now."  
  
"What of our other source?"  
  
"We will have to wait."  
  
"Very well. There is another matter I have to clear up with you. We want Gendo Ikari to remain commander of MATRIX. Why?"  
  
"Because he believes he is manipulating everyone to do what he wants," said James, "However, the problem isn't Ikari. It is Seele."  
  
"Yes. How do you propose we deal with them?"  
  
"Eliminate them," James said immediately, "There are some uses for dangerous pets, but Seele is uncontrolled. Therefore, we must do what we must and ensure that they do not interfere."  
  
"The airfield outside of Tokyo 3 will be manned with American soldiers," said the president, "How many soldiers do you suggest we send in?"  
  
"I would put in a full Marine battalion," said James, "The Japanese SSDF is powerful and could easily overwhelm our forces if they wanted to, but a full battalion might give them pause. And besides, our fighters will be stationed there."  
  
"General Anderson is suggesting I move in N2 mines."  
  
"I agree with him. With N2 mines present, I don't think the Japanese or Seele will be that eager to attack our base."  
  
"Good. Unfortunately, we cannot expect the UN carrier taskforce to follow our orders."  
  
"But Taskforce 4 is in the Pacific," James pointed out, "They are currently docked in Singapore. I suggest they remain there for the time being."  
  
"I'll think about it. It is rather expensive and we don't exactly have money to throw away."  
  
"I understand Mr. President."  
  
"I'll speak with you later James. Good work so far. Keep it up. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye Mr. President."  
  
The window closed and James settled back into his chair. He flipped open the folder again and continued to read the report MATRIX had released. They spoke of a promising biochemical, but the US had already patented it. MATRIX's official comment on that was a question asking the US how it got a sample of the compound. James didn't know how the president would handle that one, but his secretary of state should be able to handle it well enough. Other parts were about a possible matter-energy converter that held great promise for power generation. However, what James saw was a potential weapon that could be used against him and the United States. He would have to be careful regarding this thing. Most of the other stuff was something about a navigation log and possibly computer code. That he would hand over to the scientists and let them worry about it. Now all he had to do was figure out what to do regarding the Russian MATRIX Second Branch at Vladivostok.  
"The movie wasn't too bad," Asuka admitted, "but I would have still wanted to see the other one."  
  
"It certainly sounded romantic," said Hikari, "I mean, 'Roses for My Beloved' definitely sounds like an interesting movie."  
  
"For you three, perhaps," Shinji said, "but to us, we would probably fall asleep during it."  
  
"Let's get some Sundays now," said Asuka.  
  
The gang walked into the café and each of them ordered a small Sunday. The guys ended up paying again, though none of them dared complain.  
  
"This Sunday is really good!" Asuka declared, "What else are we going to do today?"  
  
"We really should be getting home," said Hikari, "Besides, tomorrow the three of us are going to that new game corner place."  
  
"Well, I guess that's fine," said Asuka.  
  
They threw away their trash and walked back home. Toji escorted Hikari while Kensuke walked home by himself. Asuka leaned against Shinji's shoulder as they walked home, not caring that Rei was with them.  
  
"Rei, when are you going to start dating?" Asuka asked.  
  
"I'm not interested in dating right now," said Rei.  
  
"Then when are you going to start becoming interested?" Asuka persisted.  
  
"When I actually meet someone I like."  
  
"Whatever. You're probably going to stay a virgin until you're married."  
  
Rei wasn't even fazed by the comment. Shinji grinned, enjoying the little duel of words between Asuka and Rei. The two always played word games against each other around him. They had never gotten past words, and the two seemed to enjoy sparing against one another. They reached their apartment and Shinji and Rei said goodbye to Asuka. The twins found Yui waiting for them when the walked into the apartment.  
  
"There you are," Yui said when they entered, "Come on. We have to get to the institute."  
  
"What's going on?" Shinji asked.  
  
"The two of you were supposed to be tested earlier, but no one knew where you were. Come on! We don't have all day!"  
  
The two groaned and followed their mother out.  
  
"By the way, what exactly are we being tested for?" Shinji asked.  
  
Yui's eye twinkled. "You'll see."  
  
She got them into the car and drove them down to the MATRIX Geofront.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Haven't updated in a while because I was busy with Flight.  
  
Z98 


End file.
